


Can You Hold Me

by Luna_Vulpes



Series: Someone to Call Home [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, klance - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuba, Cuban Lance, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Outer Space, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Romance, Sex, Smut, beach, blue lion - Freeform, end of voltron, ending AU, klance, red lion - Freeform, series ending, space ranger partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:19:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/pseuds/Luna_Vulpes
Summary: Ten years have passed since the fall of the Galra Empire. The Paladins of Voltron have moved to various areas across the universe in order to unite the different planets and begin a set of universal rules of peace. Lance has become the Earth representative, staying on Earth and negotiating with other planets while staying home to protect from any oncoming threats as needed. Keith has been given the task of rebuilding the Galra Empire along with the Blade of Marmora. Kept apart for ten years, the two boys rarely communicate unless it deals with their roles.Lance watches as everyone he loves find a place of peace and happiness, leaving Lance to realize something about his home is missing. Confused and lost with his emotions, Lance gives up hope of finding the missing piece of his life - But then the Red Lion breaks through Earth’s atmosphere.





	Can You Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vulpes... You're my Keith and I wouldn't have it any other way.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Vulpes...+You%27re+my+Keith+and+I+wouldn%27t+have+it+any+other+way.).



> This fic is based on this song: [Can You Hold Me](https://youtu.be/_q6GJ-MkFsg)
> 
> This is my klance big bang piece for 2017. I hope you all enjoy it. To my regular readers, thank you so much for all your support! I love you all <3 This is a solo piece from me. lol So I apologize if the quality isn't the same (I personally think I write better with Vulpes but then again a lot of you enjoyed Wingman and that was also a solo piece)- Luna
> 
> Artist:[Rosenlight - Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/rosenlight/) / [Rosenlight - Tumblr](http://rosenlight.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> **SMUT WARNING: There is smut in this fic. Since it is rated M, it has not been marked off but the sex is fluffy and consensual.**

“Look at that moon,” pointed Lance out the large surrounding dome window in his excitement, expressed like a child seeing Mickey Mouse for the first time. The hues of green illuminating off the planet brightened the dark room him that Keith sat in.

They stayed close on the floor, jacketless and relaxed. It had been one of several long days. Another day – another fight, but it was the nights, when the endless space surrounded them and felt at peace, that they both looked forward to.

Regardless of the matter, Keith would never see the green gas of the moon swirling around like the water of a toy ball filled with floating glitter. He would never remember the stars’ sparkling lights like on a theater stage or the deep mix of purple and black that surrounded the Milky Way. All he would remember was the waves of ocean blue reflecting off Lance’s eyes.

They were the last bit of Earth he would see for a long time.

#

Blue roared with Red following close behind, panic painted in Keith’s eyes as he laid on the seat of Blue’s cockpit, holding a bleeding Lance in his arms. He tried his hardest to put pressure on the wound, but he wasn’t certain if Lance was even alive, never mind awake.

Only the small grips of pain that would randomly escape Lance in his sleep would reassure Keith that there was some hope left.

“Lance? Lance?! Can you hear me?” called Shiro from the intercom.

“Shiro, it’s Keith,” he cried out, “Lance is badly hurt. We’re coming in. Have a healing pod ready.”

“Keith… are you…” Shiro’s voice trembled, knowing very well how Keith felt for Lance and what this entailed.

“Just get the pod ready.”

Blue roared through space, as the damaged castle appeared ahead. Keith held Lance’s head closer to him. Pressing their foreheads together, he could feel the shortness of breath of coming from Lance against the purple of his skin. His bright glowing yellow eyes gazed at Lance, wishing he could look into his deep blue ones.

It wasn’t fair - their potential last moment together was wasted with final words of confessions with the emotions both had been hiding the whole time, but now Keith was unsure if he would even be able to finally do what he wanted.

All he wanted was to be by Lance’s side.

Blue entered the castle and the moment she landed, Keith dashed out with Lance cradled in his arms.

Cradled in his arms…

For a second, Keith chuckled sadly, remembering their first moment. The lost memory and the denial Lance swore he didn’t recall, only hours ago admitting he actually had remembered it.

“Keith!” shouted Pidge as she held the door open. The castle was still malfunctioning from the fight, but she had began to work on making sure the healing pod was ready once they arrived. She knew something horrible must have happened if Keith had transformed into his Galra form. Complete with the large ears, purple skin, fangs, and claws, Keith ran into the room towards Coran and Allura.

They assisted Keith with removing Lance’s hardened suit, leaving him with only the underlayer of black and the large gash on his body.

As the pod closed, Keith placed his palm on the glass and watched.

“Keith, my boy,” said Coran, placing a hand of comfort on his shoulder, “we have to wait.”

“I know.”

“What happened?” asked Hunk, fearful to learn the truth.

“Lotor…”

“It’s alright. You don’t have to tell us,” said Shiro.

“It’s fine.” Keith couldn’t remove his gaze from Lance, “we had just gotten the clearance to move out, right before we lost communication. Lance and I were trying to head back to our lions, but neither of us could sense them. We thought Lotor had been killed with the explosion, but he had survived and was determined to take Lance again. We fought. In the end, we both left with deadly wounds, but we took care of Lotor.”

“Is that why you transformed?” asked Allura.

“Yeah. Lance and I ended up outside in the sandstorm. While we waited for our lions to find us, my body started to self heal while Lance,” Keith groaned, guilt overtaking him even though there was nothing he could do. Only the memory of finally tasting his lips; feeling his passion against him made him finish speaking, “while Lance only got worse.”

“But he’s breathing and the healing pod should take care of him,” reassured Hunk with a friendly pat on the shoulder.

“Yeah, I know but…” the memories of their fight only seemed to worsen Keith’s anger. Lotor had already been dying. He was crippled from his hand to hand combat with Allura. He escaped by the tips of his claws, all so he could tell Lance his final words.

 _“Do not show regret or failure. You always had my heart, but I was unable to steal yours…”_ his cold, lifeless eyes then turned to Keith. Lotor had figured out - somehow knew that Lance’s affections belonged to him. “ _I swear if you ever harm or abandon him, I will figure out a way to come back from the dead and take him back.”_

“I just can't right now,” Keith started to walk away. With each step he took, the other members of Voltron watched as he slowly transformed back to his human form. He was unaware, uncaring, and remorseful for his ability to fully heal.

#

Days turned into weeks and, eventually, the pod opened one night on its own. The alarm signaling the completed healing process had been damaged, left unaware when Pidge had gone to fix it. Who cares about the alarm when the actual healing was more important?

Lance fell forward off the pod; his arms onto the ground. He groaned as his last memory came flashing to the front of his mind. He coughed, gasping for air and then looking down to see his gash was now a scar.

He crawled forward until he was able to stand. Looking for a clock, he realized the pod had finished its job at the wee hours of night and wondered to himself what the others were doing.

Everyone should have been asleep, but he hoped one wasn't.

Exiting the dock, he walked down the halls, trying to regain his footing. It took several minutes, but eventually he was walking as if nothing had physically slowed him down. He reached the room and walked in as the door automatically slid open. He smiled immediately.

“How long has it been?” he asked.

Keith’s body straightened instantly, not wanting to mistake the voice he heard; thinking it had to be a dream. He slowly turned his head back from the view of space in front of him and saw Lance, leaning tiredly against the wall. He sprinted to his feet as soon as he realised he was wide awake and took him in for a long and tight embrace.

“Lance. Oh God, I'm so happy.” His voice shook with uncontrollable urgency.  

Lance slowly embraced him back and leaned his head on Keith’s shoulder, stifling a groan from the tightness of the hug. “Yeah. I'm good… thanks for saving me.”

“No way I was going to let you go.”

They held each other in the comfortable silence of the other’s embrace. Nothing was going to ruin this reunion - the years of yearning - finally back together without the dismaying feeling of hiding their own emotions.

Keith pulled back and helped Lance over to their usual spot on the floor in front of the window. When they sat down, Lance spotted something out the window - something he never expected to see upon waking up.

“Is that - is that Earth?”

“Yeah,” whispered Keith, “today, we officially go back to Earth. We saved it and we've been negotiating terms of safety and treaties for the planets,” Keith said. He sounded miserable, as if the good news wasn't all pleasant.

“What’s wrong?”

“I don't want to talk about it now.” he averted his gaze.

“No way. After everything we just did. We confessed, I won't allow you to hold back from me now.”

“It has nothing to do with that… well, maybe it does.” Keith sighed and kept his gaze on Earth. “You were out for five weeks and during that time we planned out how to bring peace to the universe. Our new role is assisting the various planets in creating treaties, healing the wounded, and becoming one.”

“Yeah, and? We had talked about that.”

Keith shook his head, “I'm taking over the Galra empire. I'm going to be responsible for condemning the criminals and helping rebuild their planet.”

“So…” Lance’s voice whimpered, knowing there was more.

“So, I will be strictly on the new Galra planet for several years.”

“Okay. No big deal. I'll visit and maybe even find a place to stay.”

Keith shook his head, “No. It wouldn't work.”

“Why? I have Blue. I can travel around and do my job.”

“Earth has volunteered to be the central location for all alien treaty discussion since the paladins were all Earth born, but they request that one stays permanently there to be the peacekeeper.” He paused for a second, tearing his gaze from their home planet to look at Lance. “We all voted for you.”

“Me?” Lance finally realized the problem. His eyes glazed over to Earth within the distance. He had longed to be back home, finally being surrounded by his family and feeling the ocean under his feet - but over time all the images included his friends, the family he had made within the universe.

All the images included Keith being in his arms.

“Why me?” he asked, insecure and confused.

“You have the strongest connection to Earth and we all know how much you miss your family. You're better at talking with others and reading their lies. You’re easy going, personable, but commanding, knowledgeable, and fair. Out of all of us, you qualify the best to watch over Earth.” Keith’s words trailed off. Each passing statement only seemed to harm him more, already creating distance between them, “And I will be on the Galra planet… rebuilding.”

Lance fell back on the floor, crossing his arms over his stomach and staring up to the ceiling, “Then, what you're saying is, both of us will be stuck where we are located.”

“Yes. Shiro will stay with Allura and Coran and travel between each of the planets to negotiate the treaty with the protection of Voltron. Pidge and Matt plan to travel around to bring technology to assist with rebuilding on different planets and to study tech in order to learn about the various cultures and lifestyles of different aliens. Hunk will be working hard at engineering tech based on their research and installing them to the planets…”

“And I will be on Earth and you will be with the Galras?” whispered Lance as if that was all he had heard.

“Yes.” The word came as a sentence, not an agreement.

They remained in their positions, simply watching as they slowly approached Earth. Both of them wondered - _what now? Why? Was there any way to change it?_

“You can deny your duty,” said Keith, “we voted but it's your choice in the end.”

Lance looked out to Earth, knowing fully well what he wanted to say and what he had to say. Off the corner of his eyes he saw it - Cuba, the island where his family lived and the one place he called home.

He had longed to see it once again, wishing and praying everyday that his family was safe and that no harm had come to them during this war.

In the midst of battle he had seen them once, running as the Galra guards starting to take human prisoners, but Voltron had done well to protect from further invasion. The glimpse of his family - that second of eye contact when his parents and siblings saw him was all he needed to keep fighting. Now he had his chance to go home, embrace them, and be surrounded by their loved once again.

Then, the gray-blue eyes reminded him of what else he wanted to engulf himself in.

“I have to do it,” he replied halfheartedly, “you're right, I'm the most suited one to care for Earth. I'm ready to be with my family again.”

“I figured you would say that.” Keith stood up, broken but not surprised. When they voted for their new positions, everyone in the team looked to him with guilt and remorse.

Over the time Lance was left in the healing pod, Keith had confessed everything that happened - every last detail. He wanted to know; his heart was unable to contain the torture of having experienced such euphoria and then nearly losing it within his own hands. They sympathized with him, but that wasn't what he wanted. What he wanted was Lance and him to finally try - just try and be together and honest; but it was a fleeting thought, once again stopped by the duties of being a paladin of Voltron.

He began to walk out of the room, defeated, but his arm was tugged back by the wrist and twisted over into an embrace. “No,” muttered Lance into Keith's shoulder. His warm breath wisped through his skin causing Keith to shiver for a moment with delight. “I know what this means. We will be separated and who knows when we'll see each other again, but not tonight. This castle has not landed on Earth. Right now, we are still in space and _right now_ we can have each other before we move on.”

“But I don't want to move on,” whispered Keith, “I'm not sure what I want to do, but I know I want this. More of this.” Keith pulled Lance closer by the hip, “I want this.”

“Then,” Lance pulled his face back so they could see each other, “have me.”

Keith leaned in for a kiss - raw, strong, passionate, and filled with yearning. Keith would always remember his taste, natural salt water with a sweet after taste, almost like a rich dark chocolate and coffee beans. He couldn’t explain how Lance could have possibly tasted this way, but it enticed him for more.

Lance would remember the broth like savoriness of Keith’s lips. They felt hot, flavorful, and appetizing. It was more than he could handle and it made him hungry for more. He moved his hands into Keith’s hair, tangling his fingers in the messy bangs and giving him a small tug. Keith exhaled within the kiss, wanting Lance’s hands to touch him anywhere and everywhere.

_Tonight,_ they thought. _At least we have tonight._

Under the stars covering space, the various planets, galaxies, and universes, they felt alone - blissfully alone - to enjoy only each other. After everything they had done, every fight, experience, and memory they lived and protected, this kiss was what made it all worth it.

For ten years they would always remember this kiss.

#

**Space Treaty and the Paladins of Voltron**

**by Myrian Hesita**

_Late Friday morning, a castle was spotted entering the Earth’s atmosphere. Much to the joy of Earthlings, it was the returning heroes - The Paladins of Voltron._

_After years of disappearance and war, the five return to Earth with hopes of negotiating a treaty among the various planets they had discovered._

_“We have no plans to end working to defend the universe,” said Takashi Shirogane, the black paladin, “we have devised a plan to give equal support to the planets and using Earth as the central hub for negotiations and intergalactic communication.”_

_The paladins have announced that Lance McClain, the blue paladin, will be staying on Earth to be the peacekeeper among those who come to Earth seeking assistance or wanting to join the alliance._

_“Lance is the most qualified for handling communication with various life forms,” said Keith Kogane, the red paladin, “he's dependable, easy going, but fair and intelligent. He knows how to think on his own feet and see through deceptions. Earth will be safe in his and Blue’s hands.”_

_The paladins met with the world leaders on Saturday morning to discuss and command their attention. World leaders were beginning to argue with the paladins, but it became clear that they had no room to gamble. The universe was best controlled by the members of Voltron and their alliance with the Alteans._

_Altean Princess Allura has stepped forward as the head of intergalactic communications along with Commander Coran as her advisor. She will lead the new order proposed by Voltron - The Galactic Union._

_“We are certain that all leaders, not just in Earth but also in all the cosmos, will see that Allura is the best and most capable at keeping peace with others. She is strong willed and fair and only seeks for the universe to work as one,” declared Commander Coran._

_As part of their treaty, the paladins have asked that members be allowed to explore and discover information on various planets. Green paladin Katie Holt along with her brother, Matt Holt hope to explore the different planets to study the different cultures and technology. They plan to release the information to the public in order for all life forms to show respect and appreciation for each other._

_“Getting the chance to meet various planets during our time out in the universe was a great experience,” said Katie, who prefers to go by Pidge, “it would be an honor to go back and study how they live, especially their technology. We hope it opens up the galaxy for everyone to explore and get to know each other just as we have done for many years.”_

_Hunk Gutherson, the yellow paladin, will be using the research done by the Holt siblings to craft and create better technology for all planets to use, “I hope I can make smaller versions of the Altean technology in order for everyone to visit each other with less travel time as well as enhanced living for all in both defense and daily lives.”_

_“He just wants to visit his girlfriend as many times as he can,” joked Lance._

_“Well, I can't lie and say I don't want to see Shay as often as I want. If you're reading this, I miss you!” added Hunk._

_Among one of the biggest problems being faced by the paladins is what to do with the remaining members of the Galra Empire._

_“Not all Galras were bad. Among our travels, we met and aligned with the Blade of Marmora, a rebellion group made of Galras who fought against Zarkon’s command,” said Takashi._

_“We plan to send our red paladin to restore and rebuild the Galra empire. As part Galra himself, he hopes to give his people some hope at finding peace and seeing that we mean them no harm. He will work closely with the Blade to restore what the Galra Empire once was - allies,” commented Allura._

_Word of this has world leaders wondering if they could trust the red paladin to be left with the Galra Empire, some begging the black paladin to take control of their rebuild._

_“No way! This guy just risked his life to save the universe. He’s been part Galra the whole time and he’s our trusted second in command and at one point was our trusted leader in the absences of Shiro! There is no one better suited to make the Galras a proud empire once again,” interjected Lance._

_The members of Voltron and the Altean royalty admit that they are still only in the planning stages of their treaty and that there are still many aspects that need to be planned and tweaked, but there is for certain one matter they can confidently state._

_“The universe is safe now thanks to Voltron and their paladins - the defenders of the universe,” concluded Allura._

#

Lance woke up and followed his daily routine. He stretched his arms into the air, scratched his belly, and took a moment to graze his fingers against the scar from his gash.

His gash - ten years had passed since he received that gash.

The memory of it would flow easily into his mind every morning: a stab and slice, a confession, a kiss, and a good bye.

He opened the window to his small one-bedroom home on the beach shore of Cuba. His family lived in the same property, but he insisted he needed to build his own home since he would have late nights of work and consistent communication with anyone from the galaxy at anytime.

It was tiring work, but nothing worse than defeating Zarkon and his empire.

Shirtless and in loose pajama pants, he walked across the sand holding his hot cup of coffee. A large building, decorated in Altean language and colors of blue, sat beside Lance’s home. It was triple the size of his own house and inside sat Blue, comfortable and waiting for her morning greeting from Lance.

With a smile, a quick mental and non verbal conversation, Lance opened her gates to allow her to feel the brisk ocean breeze as he took a chair and enjoyed breakfast beside her.

This was his one moment of sanctuary - just him and Blue.

“You heard from the newly weds yet? Seems they went off to some paradise planet for their honeymoon. Remind me to smack Shiro for even marrying Allura in the first place, especially for not having an actual ceremony. Eloped! I mean, did you hear Pidge scream at them?!” Lance laughed, knowing very well why the two had to keep their marriage simple.

One day they would all get back together - maybe on that day he could see _him_ again.

He laughed lightly into his cup of coffee, pleased with the rich aroma and flavors of the strong coffee as it tangled with the scent of the salty ocean water. “Are you serious?” he replied to Blue, “Black did not shout at Shiro for that?” Lance laughed, looking out to the vastness of the ocean.

His face turned stern as she spoke to him. “Interesting. And what else did Red communicate?”

He nearly spit out his coffee, “What, they’re on the news now?”

Lance dashed over to the large computer panels set up in the back of Blue’s home. He prompted the screens to appear, large enough for both to watch comfortably.

There he was - glamorous and alluring - dressed in the black Marmora suit with the robe he had come to wear on his new planet. His hair was longer with small bits of scruff on his chin, but the changes didn’t matter.

Everything about Keith still captured Lance’s attention.

“We are moving forward with phase four of our plan within the next coming months,” announced Keith to a panel of intergalactic media outlets, “Thanks to the efforts of Pidge and Hunk, we are ready to test out the teleportation devices for planet to planet transportation.”

Suddenly, Pidge appeared on the screen. Her hair remained short, but her body had grown to have more feminine features. Regardless of the fact, she still sported looser clothing - suited for a person who was always working with her hands. She adjusted her glasses before speaking and turning their gaze towards Matt and a large device. “Our teleporter will be able to transmit life forms from planet to planet within seconds. The use of space ships between traveling planets will become pointless once we are able to establish appropriate teleportation hubs. Test subjects have been able to move thousands of miles between planets and we are prepared to begin building this within Earth first.”

“Earth…” Lance gasped, “Why didn’t they tell me they were done with testing?”

He stayed silent and then turned his head slowly to Blue, “They did not communicate with me about it… I -”

Blue stopped his nonsense. Taking her advice, he opened his emails and realized they had mentioned it months ago. “Crap… you would think with all the modern technology, they would do something to improve communication.”

He grumbled, “Don’t you start, Blue.”

Keith returned to the screen, “With these advancements, we should be able to open our borders and allow more citizens to visit different planets with ease. No more separation of the people. No more dividing. Now, we can all unite as one.”

The vastness of Keith’s eyes made Lance quiver. It hadn’t felt so alive in ten years, but the tone and strength of Keith’s voice did something to him - it felt as if he was talking directly to him.

_Impossible… he’s just thinking of his people. They aren’t at the peak of their healing time._

Lance shut down the computer and finished his coffee before returning to the view of the ocean once again. A silence, only broken by the crash of the waves, soothed his nerves and eased away the fleeting thoughts of hope - there was never any hope of seeing Keith once again.

Not in the way he wanted.

#

Dinner in the McClain household was always the same - loud and chaotic. His nieces, Ginny and Angela, were chatting in the corner as Melly, Lance’s mother, placed the meal at the center of the table. Henry, his father, was forced to turn off the news as the remainder of his siblings took their place at the table.

“Again?” asked Armando, the youngest of the five McClain children.

“I told him to leave the paperwork for tomorrow, but he’s too dedicated to his job,” replied Ricardo, the second youngest.

“That boy. When is he going to realize that not everything is about Voltron?” asked Natalie as she reached over for the wine.

“You never studied at the Garrison,” defended Miguel, the oldest, as he leaned over and kissed his wife Trish, “they drill you to work hard.”

“Yeah, let’s not forget he saved the universe,” reminded Henry, “a small gesture.”

Natalie rolled her eyes.

Lance came crashing through the door, pushing through the entrance and skidding to a stop. “I’m sorry - I’m sorry I’m late. I just had to make sure everything was done before Pidge’s arrival.”

“When is she coming?” asked Ginny.

“Soon. In the next few days to start the plans for the teleportation device. It’s gonna be a real game changer,” he beamed as he took his place at the table.

“So game changing you won’t be making any reservations with your personal life anymore?” asked Natalie in a snarky tone.

Lance huffed out as he took a seat and stuck his fork into the pork to pass to his plate. “Very funny, Nat. I have a lot of work ahead of me. The work of a paladin doesn’t stop at defending the universe.”

“Yeah, but when do you plan on having an actual life? Look at Miguel and me. After everything, we both work under your department, assisting with everything you do yet both of us got married and started families,” she reached out for Markus’s hand, her loving husband.

“She has a bit of a point,” said Melly, “whatever happened to that one girl down the street?”

“The one I dated in Middle School,” Lance shook his head, “no way.”

“And that boy from the Garrison?” asked Henry.

“Bobby? _Papi_ , hate to break it to you, but that was a fling.”

“Have you spoken to Keith lately?” asked Armando, slowly eating his dinner.

Lance paused and looked down at his plate, “The usual business group chats with my team. Nothing more.”

They all stayed silent, knowing fully well the truth behind Lance’s broken expression.

“Girls,”  Henry came to his salvation, “how was school today?”

With the change of topic, the dinner went on as it usually did. They all discussed what was going on in their lives. Ricardo eventually spoke about a new alien that joined his Nova course and how he thought she was cute and was hoping to ask her out. The family encouraged him to go for it and do what made him happy.

It was a small reminder for Lance to keep his mind open.

After dinner, they all assisted with clean up before Lance started to make his way towards his house. Melly ran after him and asked if they could take a walk along the beach.

He never refused a request from his mother.

At first, they kept quiet, taking their shoes off and dragging their feet across the waves that crashed against the sand.

“Are you happy?” Melly spoke first.

“Yeah. Of course I am. Why do you ask?”

“Because I don’t believe you.” Melly stopped him, grabbing his arm, preventing him from walking any further., “You’ve been back for ten years now. And all you have done is work.”

“And I’m happy with the work I have done.” he answered, not locking eyes with her.

“No, you are satisfied with the work you have done. You are not happy with your life.”

Lance looked up at the moon, remembering the glow of the stars and the various planets they used to visit. He remembered how they reflected off Keith’s gray-blue eyes and how they shimmered like the Milky Way. He yearned for them, just as much as he yearned to be back in space and feel the cold and weightlessness of his surrounds.

He wanted the warm embrace of the half alien he once held all for himself.

“I can see it in your eyes that I discovered something. It’s that boy… the red paladin. You only spoke about him once with me and then silence. Why?”

“There wasn’t anything to say.”

“That is a lie.”

“I know it is.”

“Then tell me. I am your mother.”

Lance turned to look to the ocean. The same breeze that greeted him each morning now gave him the encouragement to speak honestly.

“I love him.”

“E - excuse me?”

Lance giggled, “I love him. I have for the past ten years if not more and we couldn’t move forward with our feelings because we had to do our duties first.”

“So nothing? Now you both left yourself with nothing?” he could sense the pain in  her voice, a feeling he had lost to resignation.

“What am I supposed to do? I have my job here on Earth. I have to help assure peace in the universe. I can’t go around giving all of that up just for my own selfish desires!”

“Yes you _can_!” Melly approached her son and took his hand, “There are times in life where you need to be selfish. You’ve worked hard. Now it’s time to think of yourself for once.”

“But what if things have changed? It's been ten years!” Lance exclaimed, his eyes squinting. “He could have met someone else. He could have moved on. I told him to move on!”

“Did he tell you the same thing?”

“Yes!”

“But you didn’t.”

“I tried! I really did, but in all of them, every single face I see, every person I meet, I see him standing behind them. Watching me and waiting… I can’t do it, _mami_. I don’t know what to do anymore.” his voice broke with the last phrase, and he felt his knees melting.

Melly reached over and embraced Lance. He felt like a child - lost in the embrace of his mother and wanting to hold on to her forever.

“You have to do what is right for you, Lance. In the end, your work will only do so much when home feels so empty.”

He squeezed his mother, remembering how much he had missed them - how much he missed them all. His time in space only solidified how much his family meant to him but now it reminded him of the pain of not being near someone who brought him so much life.

“I just can't picture a world where I would have to leave you all again.”

“And _I_ can't picture a world where you aren’t happy. We’re all adults now and it won’t be the same as before. You won't be missing. We will know where you are and knowing you're happy is all that would matter.”

The ocean splashed against his feet as he held on to his mother. She was right, but in the end, Lance still didn't know.

He wasn't ready to let go of this embrace.

#

Lance woke up with the news blaring about Pidge and Hunk moving forward with the teleportation builds on Earth. Several months had passed since the announcement and he rather enjoyed the time that had passed.

Having them back on Earth gave him a spark of something he didn't realized he had missed and getting the chance to spend time with them felt like old memories coming back to life.

He opened the calendar on his phone and noted that in three days Allura, Shiro, and Coran would be arriving to the World Capital to officially make Earth their home. It pleased him to no end that he was finally getting his team back - most of them, anyway.

His phone rang, “Hey Hunk, what’s up?”

He strolled out to the beach to follow his usual morning routine with his coffee and greeting Blue to the beautiful sunrise.

“Hey buddy, just wanted to make sure you're coming to the Capital? Can't have a reunion without you!” his voice was as cheerful as always.

“Are you kidding me, Blue and I will be there with party hats. She's been talking nonstop about seeing her friends again. We’ll be arriving that morning, but we won't miss out.”

He took his seat and watched the sun against the ocean, sipping his coffee. Blue got unusually close and nestled beside him, close enough that he could pet her nose without getting up.

“Hey girl, what's wrong?”

“Something wrong with Blue?” asked Hunk.

Lance sighed, getting her message, “Yeah. Seems she's really upset Red can't make it.”

“Is Blue upset or you?”

“Hunk!”

“What? Come on, how many nights did we talk about how lonely we both were during the beginning?”

“Yeah, but now you’ve got Shay.”

“And it's been wonderful.”

“Keep rubbing it in.” Lance groaned, rolling his eyes.

“Sorry. Sorry. Look, we invited Keith and Red but they are way to busy with the Galra Empire. Hopefully he can take a break soon and maybe you can talk about it.”

“Yeah… maybe.” Lance mumbled under his breath.

Hunk huffed on the other end, “Have you ever considered calling him and just talking it out there? I think it's about time you did.”

Lance grumbled, knowing it could have been that easy, but, “He could have done it too. He could have called me and said something, but he didn't. So I'm taking that as a sign.”

Hunk stayed silent for a bit, remorseful for his friend, “Yeah - okay. I just think…”

“Not all of us are fortunate like you and Shay. I've come to terms with the fact that I just need to move on.”

“If that's how you really feel…” Hunk’s voice saddened, which annoyed Lance all the more. He didn’t need pity and he didn’t want to cause concern.

“Yeah. It is.” Lance’s voice deepened into a despair. “I'll see you in a few days.”

“Okay. See ya.” after a pause, he added, “Take care, okay?”

“I will.” Lance hung up the phone and turned to Blue, “Oh what? Why do you want to see Red so bad?” Blue didn't respond.

Lance left the topic off the table and went on with his day. He went to work as he usually did and returned home late for dinner. Him and Blue went off for a quick flight before returning as the sun began to set.

Jumping out of Blue, he complimented her and she started walking back towards her home to prepare for sleep, until they both heard a boom.

It wasn't a sound that would cause concern or chaos. To most, it would feel like a shock wave with no visible damage, but Lance knew the sound too well to be fooled.

A wormhole opened just outside the Earth’s atmosphere. He half expected it to be Shiro arriving early, maybe wanting to get sometime with Allura before they needed to go back to work, but when he looked up, his eyes widened and everything felt like a dream.

“Red?” he barely whispered, rasping from shock and disbelief.

Blue roared into the sky, causing Lance to hold onto her ears, “Hey! What are you doing, girl?!”

Blue didn't respond to Lance, instead roaring once again and Red replied. Lance turned back to the sky and watched, “No… he's going to the Capital. No way he’s coming here.”

His words having left his mouth, he watched Red getting closer and closer. He couldn’t process the information: there was no way Red’s destination was anywhere near him.

Lance was still in denial when Red landed right on the shore of his beach.

Red opened her mouth and waited patiently. Lance gazed, heart racing as he began to pinch himself on the thigh, trying to wake up from this dream.

Then, the shadow appeared. He walked out slowly, dressed in his tight fitting Marmora suit with the trench hoodie over his head. He slid the hoodie down the moment his foot hit the sand.

The sparkle of his blue-gray eyes captured Lance immediately. The feeling more intense than any dream, but the situation too good to be real.

“No… Keith, that can’t be you.” Lance took a step back.

Keith smiled crookedly, taking each step evenly but refusing to speak.

Lance kept rambling, “This is a trap of some kind. None of this is real. You weren't suppose to be coming. I was suppose to see everyone else but you. I was not supposed to look at that smile or those eyes ever again in real life. Not like this. Not alone or without the others.”

Keith kept approaching him, giggling at Lance's foolish behavior and shakened expression, but he still didn't speak a word.

“Go away you trap! You're not Keith! That has to be it. You're a fake trying to trick me somehow. No way am I falling for it. Nothing will let me believe this!”

Keith reached his hands towards Lance and in a matter of seconds, he scooped Lance's face before leaning forward. With a warm breath, a familiar scent, and a slightly trembling lip, he whispered, “Lance… just shut up.”

Keith kissed him with years of agony and pain. He took in every second to taste the lips he missed and taking in every last drop. Lance froze in shock, but as Keith intensified his kiss, Lance couldn't resist. He placed his arms around Keith’s waist before pulling him closer.

Ten years - and these next few minutes would be all worth it.

Lance twirled his fingers into Keith’s longer hair, enjoying the soft velvet touch against his fingertips. The memories overflowed his mind yet the feeling was entirely new -  something different since the last time they held each other like this.

He pulled back and grinned, “You’ve been using that shampoo I told you about the last time we talked.”

Keith rolled his eyes, “Ten years and that is the first thing you want to talk about?” He moved his gloved hand to brush his fingers against Lance’s cheek, “I didn’t come all this way for you to talk about my hair.”

“It’s not my fault you decided to grow it. Look at it. You have like a doll’s hair. A princess doll.”

“Lance…”

“And it’s so soft now! I’m so happy you listened to me. Warms my heart.”

“Lance…”

“Wait, there is another difference.” Lance placed his finger on Keith’s chin, turning his head side to side, “where did the facial hair go? Last time you were on the news, you were sporting some chin hair.”

Keith huffed away his chin from Lance’s hold and blushed, “I - I figured you wouldn’t like it, so I shaved it off.” He couldn’t look Lance in the eyes.

Lance immediately bit his lip nervously, “Seriously? You shaved it off cause you thought I wouldn’t like it? But the longer mullet stayed?”

Keith shook his head and wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist, pulling him closer, “Why are you talking about all this? Is this seriously what you want to talk about after ten years?”

“I’m too shocked to think about anything else.” he replied honestly. “This is a dream. I’ve determined that as fact. So why waste a good dream with nothing but trivial things?”

Keith couldn’t believe Lance - that was a lie. This was exactly what he expected.

“Can we get serious for a minute? This isn’t a dream. This is real. I am here. Standing at the beach shores of Cuba just as you promised to show me a long time ago. So… show me.” He leaned in and gave Lance another kiss.

It had to be real - there was no possible way that Lance could imagine a taste so perfect.

Lance pulled back, inhaling the richness of the ocean and the briskness of the wind. He turned to the sky before refocusing on Keith.

“Keith…”

“Yeah?” Keith raised an eyebrow.

“Why now?”

Keith sighed and released his hold of Lance. The lingering sensation of his touch already missed. He walked away from Lance and fixed his eyes on the ocean, watching as Red slowly approached Blue.

“I came back to get you. Isn’t it obvious? I don’t go around greeting people with kisses such as those.”

Lance rubbed the back of his neck, “I - I just can’t believe that. It seems too unreal… It’s been ten years and not a single word to me personally in all that time.”

“I’m sorry… you seemed so insistent that we go on with our lives,” Keith’s fist clenched beside him, “I wanted to respect your wishes. Give you the life you deserved.”

“But then what?” Lance cleared his throat as he started to close the distance between him and Keith, “what made you change your mind?”

“Shiro.”

“Shiro?” He paused half way through a step.

“They came by to visit and invite me over for the reunion. I told them I couldn’t come and Shiro called me out on my bullshit.”

“So you lied to everyone? Why?”

“I couldn’t bare the thought of seeing you in person. I figured you had found someone. Started a life, maybe a family… I don’t know. I avoided seeing the news or reading any Earth news as much as I could. Even just a picture of you was hard on my heart, but then Shiro told me that none of that had happened. That you were still here, on the beach shores of Cuba with your family and Blue, simply doing your job.” He paused and turned to gaze at Lance with a half smile - broken by the reminder of years he tortured himself.

He never moved on - he couldn’t dare do it.

“Then, I decided to take a chance and here I am.”

Lance forgot how to breathe. All of this - this single moment of perfection that felt like heaven was within reach, but he hesitated and he couldn’t explain why.

Keith stepped forward, “Was I wrong? Should I have stayed?”

“I don’t know… I wish I knew…”

Keith raised his arm, reaching out for him, “How about you keep your promise and show me Cuba or at least this beach? I’m sure Red and Blue want some alone time.”

“Why would they want alone time?” asked Lance confused.

Keith turned his eyes to Blue, “You never told him?”

Suddenly, Lance darted towards Blue, “What do you mean you and Red are a thing?! Why did you never tell me?!” He stopped shouting as she interrupted him, “But why didn’t you tell me… oh don’t say it’s ‘cause of your duty to your paladin first… Blue!”

Blue didn’t say anything else.

Keith laughed, grabbing Lance’s hand and tangling their fingers together, “Come on. Beach.” He tugged Lance away from the lions and towards the shore.

Lance groaned before allowing Keith to take him away. It was in that moment it finally registered what Keith was wearing.

He hiccuped, “Um. I never realized how form fitting that suit is.”

Keith snickered, “Yeah. You like it?”

Lance nodded his head, “It shows… a lot…”

“Well, I rather enjoy your relaxed look. Shorts and a tank… must say, I miss wearing simple things.”

They reached the shore and immediately Lance kicked off his shoes. Keith removed his hold of Lance to take off his boots, but quickly returned to hold Lance’s hand - he wasn’t going to waste a second.

“Well you are here. You can change.” Lance smiled, happy with the easiness and comfort of being near Keith again. It felt as if the last ten years had only been ten minutes.

“Well, if you’d like.I can just remove the suit and leave nothing on.”

Lance turned red, “What?!”

Keith laughed, tugging Lance into the water for their feet to be submerged into the waves, “What? Are you not interested? Was it not good enough ten years ago?”

“That is not what I’m saying! I’m just surprised you said it like that…”

“I have little patience left with our situation. I’ve waited long enough. Wouldn’t you agree?”

He would - or more he could, but he didn’t say a word.

His face drooped, losing itself to the reality he always seemed to face. “I would agree, but is it going to be like last time?”

Keith sighed and looked down to their feet through the clear ocean water, “I don’t want it to be. I want us to be together. Isn’t that also what you want?”

He did.

“I do.”

But he couldn’t.

“Then, what makes you hesitate?”

“This.” He showcased his surrounds, arms extended and showing off the clear setting sun, the ocean’s waves, the three homes sitting behind him. “Earth. I can’t leave it. I was left with the task of caring for it and I have to keep up my duties. I’m not finished and I know you’re not done with the Galra Empire.”

Keith sighed, “You’re right. I’m not. It’s why I was hoping you would come with me.”

Lance gasped, “No… I mean… I can’t.”

“Yes you can!” Keith pulled himself closer. The water splashed against them, soaking their legs and clothing. “The teleportation devices will allow for quick travel between planets. Your family can come visit you within seconds and you can come visit them. Shiro and Allura can handle Earth now that they are moving here. You’ve done great at rebuilding home, but I’ve been homeless for too long.”

“Homeless? How have you been homeless?”

Keith reached his hand around Lance’s neck and pulled him close. Their foreheads touched as his breath brushed against Lance’s lips, “Without you, nothing feels like home.”

Lance closed the gap between then and rushed to kiss Keith. That was all he ever wanted to hear. They were pure - nothing less than pure. He wanted to give in to it all. He wanted to hold Keith forever, never let him go and belong only to him. He wanted to give everything up for this moment to last forever.

Nothing else seemed to matter, yet everything still did.

“I can’t,” he whispered, “it can’t be that easy.”

Breathless, Keith heaved from the intensity of their kiss, “Yes you can. Just come with me. Live with me and let’s be together.”

Lance grunted and shoved himself away from Keith. He stormed off the shore and grabbed his shoes. Keith ran after him, but didn’t bother to take his boots.

When he caught up, Keith grabbed Lance’s arm, but Lance pulled it back. “This was a mistake. You shouldn’t have come.”

“Why?!” Keith demanded, “give me a reason!”

“I can’t leave! It’s not that easy!” Lance snapped back, turning to face Keith with an angry look.

“Yes it is! You’ve done your job. Shiro and Allura can handle it from here. Even I don’t have as much work. We can travel. We can see the stars like we used to. You can show me your home, where you grew up. We can do everything we said we would.”

“Just stop!” Lance sobbed. The tears freely flowing down his cheeks, “I can’t leave them. Not after everything we did to keep them - the universe safe. I can’t leave my family.”

Keith sighed, “Are you saying they wouldn’t want you to be happy or are you saying I don’t make you happy?”

Lance froze, “You do make me happy… but…”

 _“You have to do what is right for you, Lance. In the end, your work will only do so much when home feels so empty.”_ His mother’s words echoed in his mind.

“Homeless…” he whispered to himself. The words blew away with the wind.

The sunset reflected off Keith’s eyes as he stepped closer and tangled his fingers in Lance’s hair.

“Please Lance. Take me home.”

This time, he didn’t hesitate. He took Keith’s hand and pulled him into his house. He dropped his shoes on his porch and shoved Keith into the living room.

“What are you - “ But he couldn’t finish speaking as Lance scooped him in his arms and pushed him against the wall.

“I can’t give you an answer… I don’t know how to think around you, but…”

“But?” Keith stood breathless. His hair curving perfectly around his face as his eyes shimmered like the various moons they had seen over the years.

“But I have to make sure you aren’t a dream. I need to know how to find home.”

Keith pulled Lance in for another kiss. They no longer needed words, all they needed was their embrace - their lips and tight hold - They only needed each other.

Lance pulled Keith’s hips closer before releasing a moan between breaths. He gripped tightly, feeling the new strength in Keith’s body he had never felt before. It was a strength that could only come with adulthood and years of extreme training and all Lance could think about was how much he wanted to make it all his.

In his hands he held the man he loved - the only person who could scramble his mind of a clear thought. The only person who could make him feel as if he could float in space breathlessly, yet filled him with life and ease.

Keith showed his obsessiveness with his memories of the last few moments that held each other like this. He remembered how Lance enjoyed his hair to be tugged and how much he loved the flavor of the sweat that dropped against his collar. He inhaled every scent of sea salt that poured out and expressed his passion by devouring every single taste.

“Come with me…” whispered Lance into Keith’s ear before forcing them apart and dragging Keith into his bedroom.

The wide windows only faced the ocean and beautiful night sky. Keith grinned, remembering that the last time they also had a view of Earth from space. “You were always one for wanting to see beautiful things.”

Lance looked directly towards Keith - no movements away as he snickered, “What can I say? I enjoy looking at beautiful things.”

Keith laughed, shaking his head before turning back to Lance, “I can appreciate that. Come here.” Keith pulled him back and continued what they had started.

Their lips perfectly synced as Keith wasted no time to slip his hand within Lance’s shirt. He wanted to remove his gloves to touch Lance directly with his own skin. He realized quickly that Lance wanted the same.

“How do you take this thing off? Is there like a zipper or a button?” grumbled Lance.

Keith laughed as he stepped back and pressed a small button underneath the hem of his collar. The suit released allowing a zipper to easily be reached from the back. He began to remove it, but Lance stopped him.

“No. Let me.” He moved Keith’s hand away as he turned him to face the other side. Keith blushed as Lance’s hand started to slowly moved the zipper down. He trailed the zipper with his lips and as it reached its end, he pulled his own body closer and maneuvered the clothing for Keith to remove.

Keith moaned. He wanted more of Lance’s touch. The lost and longed for electricity between the two made it more difficult for him to keep a clear mind. There was no point anymore. He got what he wanted - half of what he wanted.

Lance pulled down the black suit, removing Keith’s from its sleeves and leaving it to hang just at the tip of his hips. Before moving in even closer, he removed his tank top and tossed it across the room. He took Keith’s hips into his hands and guided him towards the bed.

With small peaks of kisses and little teases of his hip moving against Keith, Lance could sense the animalistic nature of Keith’s longing for him.

He always kept it a secret, but Lance loved every part of Keith - even his Galra side.

Keith growled at Lance’s motions against him. A near purr when Lance bit the tip of his ear and grazed his hips against his backside. He needed to take some control. Turning around, Keith grabbed Lance by the shoulders and flipped him onto the bed.

“Impatient,” joked Lance.

“Ten years,” growled Keith, “I’ve waited long enough.”

Keith nearly engulfed Lance’s neck, tasting every inch and holding their bodies close. His suit bothered him. He removed it without further hesitation and left himself completely bare. Lance tried to sneak a peek, but it became nearly impossible as Keith left no room for him to move. Pressing against his leg, Lance could feel Keith harden, only arousing him even more.

“Hey…” he moaned, “give me a second to breath.”

“No way.” Keith kissed down Lance’s chest, nibbling as much of the exposed skin as he could handle before buttoning Lances shorts and slowly tugging them down along with his boxer-briefs. There was no use in trying to tame Keith - he had his goal and he had already won his prize.

Lance’s hands gripped down on Keith’s shoulders, clenching as Keith started to stroke against Lance with his hand. Lance released an euphoric moan. He begged for more without words, allowing his body to naturally roll at the hips and arch on his back.

Keith wanted a taste and replaced his hand with his mouth. Taking in Lance, he wasted no time pleasing the man he loved. He’d switch his motions, licking with his tongue before taking nearly all of him in and thrusting up and down. His mouth watered with the taste of Lance, nearly having forgotten how much he loved it.

Lance cried in pleasure, his hands digging, clawing, on Keith’s shoulder. When he looked down, their eyes met for just a second before Lance took his hand and grabbed a handful of Keith’s hair. Keith’s voice vibrated against Lance as he moaned from the sudden tug of his hair. He enjoyed the grip of his partner, squeezing and pulling anytime Keith’s mouth and tongue teased him more.

Lance’s spine trembled, but he pulled up Keith’s face by the hair and spoke with a heavy breath. “Stop… I don’t want to finish.”

Keith grinned devilishly as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. His cocky grin and overzealous face happily allowed Lance to hold him up by the hair. “I can make you cum twice.”

Lance groaned happily but unsatisfied with the words he would have to admit, “It’s been a long time since I’ve done this. I doubt I can finish twice.”

Keith chuckled, “Has it? If I may ask,” he crawled over to Lance’s face and nibbled at his neck the moment Lance released the hold of his hair, “how long has it been?”

Lance bit his lip. Embarrassed, he admitted, “Ten years…”

Keith stopped and lifted his head to hover over Lance. He didn’t expect the answer, honestly believing that Lance would have at least attempted a relationship with someone during the past several years. “With me?”

“Yes! Okay! God!” Lance blushed, averting his eyes away from Keith, “I tried. I tried dating other people. I tried to do it with them and get over you, but everytime I looked, all I could see was you and I could never follow through with it. You haunted me and I hate you for it.”

Keith smiled softly, taking Lance’s chin and turning him to look into his eyes, “I love you too.”

They kissed sweetly, nearly forgetting that they were naked and only seconds ago they were submerged in heated passion. It felt innocent, but needed.

“I never even tried,” whispered Keith as he pulled back his lips, “I knew. If it wasn’t you. I didn’t need anyone.”

Lance immediately felt guilty. “Keith… I just can’t…”

“No.” Keith stopped him, leaning his forehead to rest on Lance’s, “not now. Don’t reject me now… if I have to leave this beach alone, at least allow to me to leave knowing I had a chance. I had this night.”

Lance didn’t know what to say - no - he didn’t want to say the truth. He knew better than to think he wanted nothing less than this. He wanted all of it. He wanted Keith in his arm for the remainder of his life. He wanted to be by his side and work together again.

He remembered it all - every second the two were together. Every obstacle they faced. The crushing blow of having to pilot Red when they didn’t have Shiro and learning, over time, why he was the only one who could be Keith’s right hand.

They were synced. Perfectly matched to be each other’s partner in all aspects of their life.

Lance had kept denying it, but he couldn’t any longer. He knew what he wanted and he had to get it.

“Take me…” he whispered longingly, wrapping his fingers around the strands of Keith’s hair, “take me now and from here on… Make this dream a reality.” Keith leaned down for a kiss, but Lance’s pulled his hair back only to say his final thought, “Take me home.”

Lance released Keith’s hair and Keith lunged at him. Their bodies pressed perfectly against each other as they both started to roll their hips against the other. With a wince, Lance released a small cry as Keith’s fangs appeared and bit Lance’s bottom lip.

Spots of purple started to cover Keith’s skin, but nothing else changed further than that. “I see some things don’t change,” he laughed between heavy breaths.

“I haven’t lost control in years, but I guess you were always the exception to many things.” Keith lifted himself up to his knees, looking around the room.

“Top drawer to the left.” Lance assumed.

Keith reached over, opened the drawer, and found what he was looking for. A small bottle of slightly used lube and a box of tissues. He giggled before opening the bottle and pouring some on his hands. “Lonely nights?”

“Filled with pleasant memories.”

Keith rewarded his comments by lifting Lance upward and assisting him with turning around. Lance bend over, holding himself up on all fours and Keith prepared for entry. It was invigorating, paradise upon entry. Keith trembled at Lance’s tight grip around him, needing a moment in place before moving.

Lance’s knees buckled, but he hold himself upward. His back curved as Keith slightly clawed his nails down his back. Reaching the end was when Keith began to thrust. Keeping the motion steady and pleasant, the two cried out each other’s name before increasing the speed.

Lance couldn’t handle having Keith inside him. He knew he had missed it, but even the memories had faded over time and the exact sense of heaven hadn’t been completely remembered.

Now it was all he could feel.

He rolled his hips in response causing Keith to loudly groan and rock himself further in. They grunted and called to each other. Their moans covering every corner of the room, echoing down the halls and to an extend outside of the small house. They didn’t care who heard them - the ocean was at the mercy of their love.

Lance turned his face to gaze towards Keith. He expected him to have transformed completely into his Galra form like their previous time, but the purple spots that were starting to appear vanished and only his fangs stayed.

He did have better control and, better yet, he wanted to control every second of their love making.

He thrusted vigorously against Lance. He bent down and rested his chest on Lance’s back. Reaching over, he pleasured Lance and begged him to finish. He wanted to feel Lance throb against his touch before he finished.

Lance no longer contained himself and released the ecstasy into Keith’s hand and on the bed. Grabbing a hold of Lance’s hips, Keith thrust harder, banging himself against Lance and shaking as he finished deep inside.

With a heavy breath, Lance rested the top half of his body on the bed and tried to breath as Keith attempted to make the room stop spinning. Clouded, Keith pulled out and fell beside Lance, relaxed and in complete bliss. Lance adjusted himself and turned to face Keith. He moved a strand of his black hair to stare into his eyes with an innocent grin.

“You know why I hesitate?”

Closing his eyes, exhaling through his nose, Keith moved closer to Lance and nuzzled his nose on Lance’s collarbone, “I know… but I don’t agree. I know I only really met them once, but how can they not agree to let you leave.”

“I never said they didn’t.”

Keith bit his lips in anticipation.

“I’m the one who’s scared ,” confessed Lance, “I am afraid to leave them again. I have the memories of what we went through, what we did, and how they nearly lost everything. I worry day and night about them and how scared they were when I was gone.”

“But it’s not like that anymore. We won the war. You’ve helped rebuild Earth and the universe surrounding it. Can’t you just think of yourself for once?”

“That’s basically what my mother told me.”

Keith replied by biting Lance’s neck gently, but firmly.

“Hey!” Lance didn’t pull away, “I know - I know. I should listen to my own mother…” he paused and looked out the window to the beach. From the corner of his eye, he saw Red and Blue huddled together in an embrace as they fell asleep.

He could sense how at peace Blue felt around Red - excited to be back with her partner.

The same feeling that matched Lance’s heart.

He subconsciously started playing with Keith’s hair as Keith glided his fingers up and down Lance’s spine. They held each other, naturally and without any worry of consequences. They were at peace in each other’s arms, forgetting the journey that brought them here. The many years apart. The unknown of what would come next.

In that moment, all they could think about was being together.

#

The following morning, Keith woke up to an empty bed. The sun was barely rising off the horizon when his eyes focused and he tried to find Lance. He groaned from the emptiness of his surroundings until he saw a simple pair of joggers and black tank top waiting for him on a nearby chair.

He put on the clothing, loving the comfort of the baggy and cotton feel. He never realized how much he missed relaxing clothing until he walked out of the room and felt like he could easily fit into the house.

This could be his every morning and he would be just fine.

He spotted the backdoor open that led to the beach and stepped out. He noticed Lance walking towards Blue’s home, holding two cups of coffee in his hand. He followed with a smile, already feeling like part of Lance’s daily life.

“Hello Red,” he commented when he caught up, “did you have a good night?” He smiled from her response and Lance nearly spilled the coffee out of his mouth.

Every so often Red would still allow Lance to hear what she had to say. “Red! Be more polite! I don’t go around just making claims on what you did last night!”

“It’s not as if she is lying.” Keith placed his hands into the pockets of the pants as he approached Lance.

“Yeah, but I’d prefer to keep our business somewhat private.”

Keith laughed along with Blue and Red.

Lance rolled his eyes and handed Keith the second cup of coffee. He attempted to continue with another topic, “Did you sleep well?”

“I did,” he sipped the coffee and immediately exhaled happily, “oh my god. This is so good. I forgot how good Earth coffee could be.”

“It’s also my special blend. Call it the _Lance Special_ . _”_ Lance winked before pulling an extra chair for Keith to sit beside him.

Keith held the mug against his lips, trying to hide the blush rising on his cheeks. It had been so long since Lance had been flirtatious with him and it gave him butterflies. Still, there was a matter he needed to discuss.

“Have you thought about it?” he asked, whispering the words into the steam rising from his cup.

Without hesitation, Lance replied, “I have.”

“And?”

“I went over and spoke with my mother and father this morning… they wish to invite you to dinner before we depart.”

Keith paused to reply. A single word catching his attention. “We?”

Lance chuckled, “Yep… we.” He sipped his coffee and turned his gaze to Keith, “My mother confessed that they saw Red arrive yesterday. To be fair, the lions are hard to miss, but she figured it was best to leave me to meet with you and finally come to terms with the truth… you both are right. I’ve done my work. I’ve protected my family and I can visit them now as many times as I want. It’s about time I do something completely selfish.”

Keith smiled widely and finished his coffee, “Then, call me _selfish_.”

Lance laughed and put his cup on the table. He walked over to Keith and extended his hand towards him. Keith took his hand and stood up. They intertwined their fingers and Lance led them outside to leave Red and Blue with the view of the ocean.

“We can leave for wherever you want after our reunion. I’d love to see everyone again, even if I’m looking more forward for what will come after.”

“Oh?” snickered Keith, pulling Lance closer and allowing their hips to touch, “what will come after?”

Lance turned his face to Keith, lingering his nose right over his. His warm breath brushed against Keith’s cheek, chilling along with the breeze from the morning sky. “You hopefully.”

Keith laughed along with him.

“But honestly… anything. We have an endless number of possible things we can do.”

Keith reached his hand and brushed it along Lance’s hair. He missed the softness of the brown locks mixed perfectly to match with his blue eyes.

In his eyes, Keith saw Earth - his only real attachment to the planet he was born, but he didn’t need anything else. All he needed was the silkiness of his tanned skin and the warmth of his embrace. All he needed was the reminder of what it felt like to be whole, complete, and less empty.

Keith leaned to kiss Lance. The taste familiar - complete and beyond compare to anything else other than heaven. The sun kept rising. The heat on their skin couldn’t compete to the warmth of the other’s body pressed against them. When their lips parted, neither needed anything else said.

Ten years of waiting was enough. The words were useless, but regardless, Lance needed to confess it and spoke the truest words he knew.

“As long as I’m with you - holding you close - then I’m already home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! I seriously enjoyed writing this fic and I hope you all enjoyed it. Much love to the artist I was partnered with. Rosenlight was a THRILL to work with. Please send her love and appreciation for her hard work <3 - Luna
> 
> Artist: [Rosenlight - Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/rosenlight/) / [Rosenlight - Tumblr](http://rosenlight.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  Betas: [@bookstvseriesandanimes](http://bookstvseriesandanimes.tumblr.com/) [@karmadash-is-fandomtrash](http://karmadash-is-fandomtrash.tumblr.com/)  
>  **Follow Us!**  
>  Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> YouTube: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrL3TIlaVj77Br8ZyxZEeFw)  
> LinkTr.ee: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://linktr.ee/luna__vulpes)
> 
> **Playlists**  
>  Exchange Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/2BhmbzKpnODZocHen9jyqS?si=xBdhkptlTHql9zLW9R4ROg)  
> Lion’s Chain Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU?si=Rt4Ij39SSuSkAvAMa8kwrg)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - Wedding Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/68MI49mLTszGE10at1582f?si=4n_cZxzjQGGL2_IYbbM3UQ)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - The Fosters Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1133539213/playlist/0wsH8m1Q3sdRaajc31xcTB?si=RMn0Z3eLQw-KEyTP2mQYLA)  
> Steam Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/00UfPVXEOBrBzQSAne77wt?si=Zk1uUBrJQIyCD0-za8V86A)  
> The Rose Queen Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/0WcsvV25bt7NYm0JAcGBlQ?si=vDLJIRKDSTOYNMYApOUvyA)
> 
>  **FAN ART:**  
> ???
> 
>  _ **Our Fics:**_  
> [The Ultimate Wingman (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)   
> [Lion’s Chain (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733592/chapters/23788332)  
> [Steam (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508)  
> [Exchange: Part 1 - Simple Beginnings (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130243/chapters/37685228)  
> [Luna_Vulpes Author Page (Many Short Stories) ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/works)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Can You Hold Me - Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704739) by [rosenlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenlight/pseuds/rosenlight)




End file.
